The Time Capsule
by JmPotter
Summary: Lily and James Are Deeply in love. but... What will happen when Harry and Hermoine get sent from the future? Can they change Lily and James fate? Will they even try? Harry and Hermione are starting a new relationship with each other...
1. The Box

The Time Capsule 

Chapter One: The Box

_September 21st 1974_

" Lily, are you sure you want to do this?" James asked her.

"This time capsule is something we can look back on when we are older...with all the dark things happening I just can think of what will happen." Lily replied looking up into his eyes.

" Alright then," he said looking back at her. "Give me your hand," He took her hand cut her palm, and then did the same to himself. He dripped their blood into the potion and put a letter, three lilies, and some scraped bark off of James broom into a box and poured the potion on the box. It was magically sealed. They put the box into the hollow part of the tree and closed it. Then Lily took out her wand and carved a heart, and wrote inside...

** J.P.**

**L.E.**

** Always Forever**

Then the two of them back up to the castle not knowing that later that very night they would get the surprise of a lifetime.

_September 21st Today_

It was the first weekend back from summer holiday. The trio was starting their 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione decided they need some fresh air. Ron was at detention, for some odd reason Snape thought Ron was trying to make a deadly poison instead of a shrinking solution. So as it be Hermione and Harry were alone for the next few hours time.

"Weird, huh." Harry asked as they walked along the lake.

"What's weird?" Hermione answered.

"I was just thinking about the generations of families that have and will walk these grounds." His face was very thoughtful. "I mean, think about it. My mother and father may have walked this very path, which you and myself are walking right now. They didn't know what was going to happen to them in years to come. I don't know what I'm talking about. Sorry, it's just... What will happen in our futures? It makes you think, don't it?"

"No you're right, I mean, I think so much about my future. When I have no real clue if I will be the same person I am now, next week. By next week You-Know-Who could attack any one of us, like you. If I lost you Harry, I know I wouldn't be the same person." Hermione expressed. "Its like everyday I'm worried that we are missing apart of growing up-" she was cut of when Harry grabbed her arm.

"If you lost me? Come off it Hermione! I am so grateful that you and Ron stick around, yet it kills me that one day you might die because of me. ME. HERMONIE! Bloody hell and I am so scarred to even tell you how I really feel because if someone knows how I feel about you then you will become a even bigger target then you already are!" Harry yelled out of rage. He also wished he could take back the last part. They had stopped waking now and were standing under a tree along the lake. They locked eyes.

_"As years go by, I race the clock with you,_

_But if you die right now, you'd know that I'd die too._

_I'd die too._

_You remind me of the times when I new who I was._

_Still it will catch us, like it always does._

_Till the day I die, until the day I die,_

_I'd spill my heart for you._

_Until the day I die."_

(_Simple Plan)_

As she looked into his emerald green eyes she whispered, "And how do you feel about me?"

"I feel... I feel like every time I'm around you it's like I can't breath. Every word that comes out of your mouth is so brilliant; without you I probably wouldn't be alive today. And I can't stand the fact that as close as we are I don't get to touch you, kiss you, hold you tight. I want to make sure no harm ever comes to you and I just want you to be happy. I want to be with you so bad; I have wanted to be with you for as long as I can remember..." he paused. They were keeping eye contact, and she had tears were in her eyes. " But as much as I want to be with you, I know I can't. I can't because if ANYTHING were to ever happen to you, I couldn't help but blame myself. I could never forgive myself."

"No Harry! Don't you see it in my eyes? I love you god damn it! I would be making the sacrifice of giving up at any other life, but I want a life with you in it. If anything were to happen to me, would you have rather have loved and lost then to have never loved at all? Is that what you want, Harry? I have no say in this. I would die for you, and if that's not enough for you then I don't know what is." She cried.

This was not the reaction he thought he would get. He couldn't hold it back any longer, their eyes connected and he pushed her against the tree they were standing by and kissed her. A soft, gentle, long overdue kiss. Harry opened his eyes to see behind Hermione a carving in the tree. He turned Hermione around to read, " 'J.P and L.E. always and forever' wow Harry"

Harry traced the letters with his fingers. As he did this he tree sort of reconfigured to show an opening there the heart had been. Inside the opening was a box. "Should we open it?" Harry questioned.

"Let me take a look first." He handed the box to her. "Reveal" she stated. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. " You try." And she handed him the box. He took the box and as it was in his hands it just sprang open. Hermione lifted the three lily's out and smelled them,  
because it was as if the had just bloomed. Harry looked at some pieces of bark questionably. "Ohhhh, look Harry theirs a letter too!" She pointed out.

He picked up the letter and they sat down below the tree. He took the letter out and started to read it.

_Dear Lily or James (our future selves)_

_If you are reading this then something has happened to one of us. Our loves is so strong and just remember the happy time we had together.  
Our love is always! Even now that one of us is gone. We have made this so maybe we can try and fix that. Well, if you are opening this then you already know what you have started just by opening this box so I have to say good luck and no matter what, each of us will love each other even in death._

_Lily and James_

"Goods Luck? That doesn't sound too good." Hermione worried. All of a sudden they were being pulled every which way. When they landed they were right next to the tree they started at. Only with out the letter,  
flowers and... tree bark?

"What happened?" Harry asked.

" I haven't a clue." She replied. "Lets get back up to the castle"  
They started to walk up.

"Hermione wait..." They stopped. " Before that just happened...umm...are we together now?" She walked up to him, kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

" I should hope so." She smiled again. They continued to walk back up to the castle. When the reached the castle doors and were looking at the other students they noticed they didn't know any of them. Neither of them has seen any of these people before in their life. It was Harry who right away recognized a couple that seemed to be walking up to the great hall. He had seen them before. How could he forget the messy black hair, that was his own and those bight green eyes? They were his parents.

" 'Mione ... those people right their...their my parents." He just stared at them. She looked, and also new it was them.

" Harry! Oh my gosh! I think they put a time travel charm on that box.  
Remember it said, 'Good Luck.' Harry what are we going to do?" She cried. But he was already a step ahead of her. He had ran up to James and Lily. She ran after him.

"HEY, DAD! I mean...HEY JAMES!" Harry Yelled. They stopped. Hermione and Harry had caught up to them now.

" Harry what do you think your doing." She whispered desperately.

"Figuring out what happened." He told her. Harry turned to face Lily and James who where just looking at these two people that had stopped them.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"Why did you send us back in time?" He blurted. The future Mr. And Mrs.  
Potter looked at each other with a stricken panic.

"Come with me." James requested. They followed James; Lily was at his side into an empty classroom.

"James...what's going on? That potion was only meant to bring us back...No one else. That's why we used our blood? And neither one of them is us?" Lily explained. Then it struck Harry.

"Me. It was me who opened the box." He looked at Hermione. "It must have thought I was him." He pointed at James.

"Well you do look alike, but unless..." Lily's eyes were on Harry and she just stared at him. "Unless your our son?" James eyes were now too on Harry. Who in return was looking at them? He was unable to speak.

"Your right. His name is Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. My name is Hermione Granger." She told them. "I think we should go talk to Dumbledore" Lily calmly walked over to Harry and hugged him. Hermione was just in awe, tears were coming to her eyes. James walked over and gave a side ways grin. Which Hermione thought looked like the same charming grin that Harry had.

" I have a son." He seemed so happy. The three of them hugged. Hermione could see that Harry had tears in his eyes.

" Why are you crying? I know I am because I just found out that it works out with James and me and we have a son together." Lily breathed.

"I'm just so glad to finally meet you. I've dreamed about it for as long as I can remember." He cried. The stepped back. Hermione new he had gone to far and shouldn't have told them that.

"What! I'm your father how can we not know each other." James protested.

"Harry... we can't tell them. It will change the future. Remember the time turner? Time is so precise that even the smallest thing would change the whole world. Especially if you tell them what I know you want to. Think about all the people we could hurt? Who could die? You could die." All of a sudden Hermione started to cry. " Harry we are already altering history! What are we going to do? What...Wha-" Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her.

" Hermione...don't worry I can fix it. Don't think of the damage. Think of how we can make the world better? This time we are one step ahead of him." He consoled. Him meaning Voldamort.

"Could someone please tell me why I don't know my own SON?" James was yelling now. The look on Lily's face was pure horror.

" Its easy James... because were dead." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. Hermione and Harry just looked down. Everyone in the room was in some state of shock. The door swung open and...

"Ohh love birds...do you have to go in to every empty classroom and sno- what's going on?" Sirius Black had come into the room with a rather peaky looking Professor Lupin. Both with a look of concern seeing James on the verge of tears and pissed as hell, And lily sobbing. " Who the hell are you? What the bloody hell did you do to them?" Sirius screamed. Remus walked over to comfort Lily while Sirius confronted Harry and Hermione.

" No. Leave them alone. They didn't do anything. Their ok." James stuttered. " We need to go though. We have to take a walk to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'll meet you two back up to the dorm, when I get their."

" Now hold on a minute Prongs! What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you when I know. Now we have to go!" He picked Lily up and hugged her. " Its ok! Shhhh. Its ok. Its ok." But Sirius could tell something was going on. Something big was happening.

" James I'm not going to let you out of this room unless you tell me what is going on!" Sirius had moved in front of the door.

"NOT NOW PADFOOT, NOW MOVE!" Sirius did as he was told. Harry and Hermione followed them yet Harry was looking at his godfather.

" That kid could be his clone? I hope not... James would really be in for it now." he heard Lupin tell Sirius.

Harry walked into the office he had been in so many times before, only this time he was with his parents. ' What's Dumbledore going to tell us?' Harry though. There he was, Dumbledore, sitting in his chair.

Review!

Author notes: THANKS to every one in Mrs Bowdens Office for helping me so much! BIG thanks to AYLSSA DURR! your my H.P Buddy for life. i don't know how i oculd have gottten threw my overly obsessed harry potter period! hehehe.

PLEASE REVIEW! tell me if you like it and if you want more chapters?  
Because if you don't like where i am going i just might have to hate myself because this is my first fic!

Next chapter: Is Dumbledore going to help them change the future? or is he not? What will James do when he finds out that it's peters fault that he and Lily are dead?


	2. Meeting the Marauders

The Time Capsule 

Chapter Two: Meeting the Marauders

"It is about time Mr. Potter you join us." Dumbledore exclaimed. " I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. " His blue eye, although not as old still sparkled while looking at Harry. " And I see you brought a friend." Looking toward Hermione.

" But how did you know?" Harry asked. James had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist. Hermione was standing next to Harry, and they were all around Dumbledore's desk.

" I know a many great things, but that is for me to know and for you, to find out soon enough. Now you seem to have found your self in bit of a problem." He sighed.

"Problem? Problem I think its much more then that!" Hermione told him quietly

" Young Miss I do believe that this is only a small problem but it can be fixed, when the time comes. Because only time can tell how to fix things and there is always a way to sort out problems."

" But Sir, you can't really expect us to stay here? Do you? We are already altering history!" She reasoned.

"May I ask your name?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir." She told him. " You once told me time is a precious thing, and it is not something to mess around with. I just don't want to change anything that might mess things up in our time. The Potter, umm… James and Lily already know they have a son now, and that they aren't around anymore. As much as I would love Harry to have his parents I just don't think we can change things with out messing up the future."

" My dear Miss Granger, not everything happens for a reason, but I do believe that you were sent here to accomplish something. And that something will show in time."

" As much as happy I am that me and James...James and I have a son, well I can't help but think maybe this will inter fear with things? I mean the way they talk it seems that what-ever happened to me and James might not have been for the worse, that it helped people." Came Lily's quiet voice. James was still holding her not his hands were rubbing her arms. You could read them both like an open book. Their eyes were so full of emotion. James was trying to be strong for Lily and if it weren't for James holding Lily she would probably fall over.

" Well children...or I should say young adults. I know you will not understand my decision but it is what I know I am suppose to do. I new you would come. Although I am a bit surprised that Miss Granger is here. But the pleasure is all ours nonetheless. Harry and Hermione will stay till the time is right. You will know when that is. While you are stay here there are certain precautions one must take." The Headmaster smiled.

"Oh yes, Sir" Harry spoke up. James grinned at the old man in front of him and then to his son.

" Lets see first we will have to say you are relative of James's because the relation between you is undeniable. And those eyes are just like your mothers." He glanced at Lily who at first seemed clueless then her expression changed as in to awe. She gave Harry a knowing smile. He of course had no clue what so ever about what she was smile about.  
Dumbledore continued talking, " You are his second cousin…that was home schooled and Miss Granger will be a friend who was also home schooled and your parents decided that you should start real school."

" Also you will share your class with each other, James and Harry and Hermione and Lily. You can tell know one that you are from the future-"he was cut off by James.

" I don't think I will be able to hide this from Sirius Sir. Or Pete or Remus. They are bond to find out. I mean there isn't one thing about them that I don't know and like wise, they will notice something off." He complained, trying to convince him. Harry shot his head at James at the mention of Peter. But the only person that seemed to notice was Hermione because she did the same.

" Very well Mr. Potter. But no one else. You understand me? Only those that you trust."

" Not Peter!" Harry told James. Lily and James were both looking at him now.

" Why not?"

" Only those you trust. I don't trust him. And neither should you." He replied dryly.

" It is getting late, I think you all have lots to talk about, and I think I will find out everything too but just not yet." Dumbledore stood up at started to push them to the door." Now off with you, I will see you in my office tomorrow. Meet me here at Seven pm so you can explain your story and bring the ones you told. " With saying that he kicked them out of his office.

They walked down the steps. It was silent at first, till James asked a question.

" Why can't we tell Peter?

" Because you can't trust him." Harry said plainly.

" But why" Lily questioned. Hermione looked at Harry.

" Although I am agents this all the way…ok not all the way but I am not going to fight it because I know I will loose. Is their some place we can talk that privet? Because the walls have ears and this can't get out." Hermione told everyone. James grabbed Lily's hand and took a sudden turn. Harry and Hermione followed.

" Follow me." He stated. They went threw a passage on the second corridor and ended up on what looked to Harry as the 6th. They then took a left threw a door he had never noticed before to an empty room that looked like just held paintings. James walked over to the Painting of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"_Protogis_" He said with a swish of his wand. The painting opened to a small circular room. " Is this privet enough for you?" He asked Hermione

" Yes I think so." They each took a seat around a small round table. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand under the table. On the other side James had done the same to Lily.

" We have some questions for you." James started.

" Ask and I will tell you anything, anything you want to know." Harry told him.

" Well to begin with, how did we die? And why don't you trust peter? Is he still alive? What about Remus and Sirius? How are they?" James said. Lily was looking right into Harry's eyes. She could feel and see the pain. Silent tears rolled down her eyes.

Harry looked at them, his parents. He was going to tell them their story, a story that everyone new, that everyone loved and fear. " You were killed by Voldemort, Peter was your secrete keeper, He and Sirius switched at the last minuet because you were sure to trust Remus. Voldemort killed you and Sirius was blamed…Peter set him up."

More tears were coming down Lily's cheek, James looked turned to look at her. He new of her gift. He brushed the tears away, he could only imagine the types of things she was feeling right now. A single tear ran down his own face. " I'm sorry, how could he have done that? Peters just always so passive. He couldn't hurt a fly." Lily cried. " What-else is their? I know theirs more…why would Voldemort want to kill us? How come your still alive?"

"And if we died what happened to you? Did Sirius bring you up?" James asked.

" You see…when Sirius found out what Peter did, he went looking for him. He found him but Peter blamed him, he yelled saying it was Sirius who killed you and then blew up the street. Sirius got blamed for your murder and was sent to Azkaban. Peter got away; He cut off his finger and faked his own death. I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle." He finished. He didn't know if his mother new about Professor Lupin or not so he left him out. Hermione also had tears. (A/n talk about everyone crying...sorry but is a very emotional chapter…very realistic)

" Petunia! Petunia and VERNAN? That's an outrage! How could anyone send you to live with them? Why not send you to James's parents? Why her?" Lily stated angrily at the fact that her son had to grow up in the hands of her sister. She could see how some of her and James's question were starting to hurt Harry to answer.

" I don't know my grandparents…I didn't even know I was a wizard. But I do know I went to live with them because of you."

"What?"

" Your love for me was so great that you sacrificed your self to save me and that love was so powerful that it left a mark, that's why he couldn't kill me. That's why they call me The-Boy-Who-Lived." He whispered.

Lily got up and walked over to where he sat. They stared at each other. He looked so much like James, but he has my eyes. She thought. He's all grown up and I wasn't apart of it. I see it in his eyes; I can tell he feels it to. He bent down and gave him a hug. "The Hug" lasted for a few minuets, it was to make up for all the lost hugs and lost times they never had together. It was filled with all the love that she could ever give him. And at the moment Harry would feel it, the power of love. He new that when his day to face Voldemort came he would be ready and he would win because the love that his mother gave him could beat anything.

"I will always love you," She told him. James had come over at some point and joined in the hug. Hermione just watched the reunion of the man she loved and the people that died for him.

" This can't be real! It just can't be! Only last week we were all sitting around the common room and laughing. How could Peter have done this? " James insisted.

" Sometimes things happen, and people change. Somewhere along the way Peter Pettigrew forgot the difference between right and wrong." Hermione spoke up. "Maybe he regrets his decision but the only way to find out is to stop him from making the same mistake twice!" Lily smiled at her. Just then three people burst into the room- BAM (A/n like my awesome sound affects? Anyway back to the story…where was I… oh yea.) burst into the room-BAM. James was grinning.

" WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Sirius yelled, looking around at Harry, Hermione, Lily and James.

" YEA! And who do you think you are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Remus read off a sheet of paper. Harry suspected it was the Marauders Map.

"Yea!" Peter added lamely. Harry looked at Peter. He face didn't show any real emotion looking at him. But all the same the look was chilling.

Each of the three had their wands out and ready!

" Calm down guys it's ok." James smiled. " Harry…meet the Marauders."

"Stupidify.." Harry muttered pointing his wand at Peter. Sirius and Remus were just about to jump on Harry when James jumped in front of him.

" WAIT! Leave him alone!" James warned. They stopped mid-air.

" What? James, look what he did to Pete!" Sirius roared.

" HE HAS A GOOD REASON SIRIUS!" James yelled back. James and Lily was standing between Harry, and Hermoine, and Remus, Sirius and Peter( Who was stunned.).

Sirius looked between them all. Remus did also. It was Remus who spoke first, "Ok, can someone please explain what is going on? Sirius was going half nutters on our way up here. So what is it?"

Same old Professor Lupin, Hermoine thought.

"Harry is mine and James's son." Lily told them. James looked a little disappointed he could tell them before Lily had but his face only flashed for a second.

" Your son?" They said together. " This is one good prank James, the kid looks just like you. You even got the map to say Harry Potter." Sirius laughed.

" Padfoot, he is our son. You should know, The Map never lies! Me and Lily made a time Capsule…it was only meant for us but… he found it." James stuttered. It took Sirius's a few minuets to understand then he got it.

" Well...I'm not sure I understand. Well I do but I don't…but hey if you are then James and Lily get to finally do it!" Both Lily and James blushed.

" Awe, big, huge over share!" Harry moaned. " Unnecessary information"

Hermoine couldn't hold it in any longer, she ran up to Sirius and hugged him. It had been little over a year scene when he fell through the Vail in the Department Of Mystery's.

" Well I think we are moving a bit fast don't you think I mean we haven't even been properly introduced, I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" He asked grinning.

" Why if the Sirius I used to know could see yourself now he would laugh so hard." Hermoine said hugging him tighter. She was thinking of that horrible day at the ministry. Wishing they had never lost suck a great and noble man. As she hugged him she rememberd the first time she ever saw him. and the last time. Till now

_FLASHBACK_

_" It's a trap…its him! He's a animargi!" She heard Ron's Voice say. She looked over to where the paw prints lead into the corner, they turned into human foot prints, and then she saw him. For the first time she saw the man, he had long ragged hair and was wearing rags it looked like. He looked like he had been in hell. How could a man ever look like that. His body looked like at one point it was nice and toned but now…it was sickly skinny…he needs help…nourishment…He had lost everything._

_Farther in the future At the Department of Mystery's  
_

_Where are they? Where's Harry?" His face was full of fear yet an excitement showed that he was on a adventure._

_He's in the room with the vail… their all dueling…Help him Sirius, it was a trap!" She told him. She had no idea that would be the last time she saw him. (A/N I'm not sure if she was in the room when he fell and I don't have my copy of wonderful 5 I lent it to my friends so im not sure so I just made this up.)_

_He left the room in a hurry Professor Lupin, Moody, and the all the others followed.That was the last time she ever saw him._

_Then as they were gathering everyone up she heard Harry screaming…_

_SIRIUS! NO HE'S COMING, WE HAVE TO GO!_

_NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S JUST HIDDING BEHIND THE VAIL!_

_HE'LL COME!_

_SRIRUS….his voice faded…it was then she new she would never see the mad she helped escape from a hippogryph again…_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

She began to cry but composed herself. And a quick squeeze and turned to Remus. As soon as she let go Harry moved and did the same. Think about all the different times they had had.

Sirius had know clue why these people where hugging him but just went with the flow. Telling himself he would find out after all this mush gushy stuff was over.

" Long time no see Professor" she told him hugging him too.

" Professor?" He question… " That's interesting."

" Oh I'm sorry..umm I'm Hermoine Granger. Harry's friend. I knew you too," she looked at Sirius, "and I know you." Looking at Lupin. She smiled and still had teary eyes.

_But I am alright_

_Cause I have you here with me_

_And I can Almost see, _

_through all the dark their is light_

_If you knew how much_

_This moment means to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like a long way back where I belong_

_Kiss Me by: Sixpence None The Richer_

" So let me get this strait…your Harry Potter, Prongs Jr. and you're his friend?" Sirius asked.

"Girlfriend...I think." He warned him while looking at Hermione for confirmation. And she nodded. Sirius had a flash of disappointment but didn't let it bother him.

" Well wicked… now can you please tell me why you stunned Peter."

" Because.." He went into the same story he told his parents.

" The bloody rat!" Sirius croaked. He now understood most of what happened. " But I don't get it…if I was in Azkaban…why were you acting the was you were before I mean. It was like you new me."

" Yea and why did you call me Professor?" Remus asked.

" Well you see, in out third year, you broke out of Azkaban-" Hermione stated but was cut off.

"_ I_, as in _Sirius Black_, escaped Azkaban?" He said with joy.

" Yes, as padfoot." Looking at Lily. Who look a little lost and the mention of Padfoot. At this point Hermoine leaned over and whispered something in Remus's ear.

" She doesn't know about you being a werewolf does she? Or about the three of them?"

Remus turned white as a ghost and whispered back, " No…Her and James only just stared to Finally go out at the beginning of the summer…do you think I should tell them now?"

She nodded.

"Lily…I have to tell you something. It's mostly about me… But James, Sirius and Pete too. I guess it will help explain things to you. You see, I'm...I'm…a werewolf."

She looked at him, then around the table. She has a son with James, who has come back to the future. She found out that her and James were murdered, and that Pete is responsible. Now one of her best friends is a werewolf…it was just too much and everything went black…

Till Next Smiles Evilly

**Review!**

Authors Notes: Well I hope you liked this chapter. CLIFFER…kinda. It's a little longer then the other one I am going to try and update as soon as I get some reviews. Tell me what you think, if you are confused about anything just e-mail me at Tigerlily8924 yahoo . Com

**FYI If You Don't Review… NO More Chapters..( I don't want to sound mean but it's the only was I know if people are reading my story) So Sorry**

Next Chapter: How will Lily react to all this news? And How will Peter be affected by all the secrets? Will they tell him the truth to try and change him? Or will they Keep him in the Dark. How will the rest of Hogwarts react to Prongs Jr?( Like my little name for Harry?) And who new Hermione could get that angry? Classes start.


	3. Into Reality

Thank you for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! i will love you all if you do! 

Authors Notes: This chapter is short…but I'll have you

know…I have re-wrote it like 3 times now... because

every time I write it, it gets deleted and then I

would be so upset from all my writing being gone I

wouldn't write for a while…the next chapter will be up

soon.

I wrote this during iss…so you better like it. It's

sweet but mushy. I swear you will be getting a non

mush lovey dovey chapter soon.

Slowly her vision started to come back and she began

to hear voices…

" Lily! Wake up. Lily!" she recognized the voice as

James's. As she opened her eyes she looked around the

room. Peter was still stunned and every one was

crowded around her. She sat up, and James helped her.

" Theirs more… I know there is. But for now, your just

going to have to tell me later… me and James need to

go for a walk, alone." She spoke up. She walked over

to the door, and James followed close behind her. She

walked out the door and James half smiled doing the

same. James closed the portrait door behind him.

The only people left in the room was Remus, Sirius,

Harry, Hermione, and a stunned Peter. They all looked

around silently. It was very awkward. They stood

looking around for about 5 minutes.

"Well Lily should be fine, just too much emotion for

her at one time. This kind of thing is making me a

little weirded out." Sirius said seriously.

"Talk about a new term…I think our Seventh year is

going to be a blast... If this doesn't give it a twist

then I don't know what will." He added. (A/N I

couldn't really have his try and be normal now could

I?)

" Do you think us coming here is going to effect their

relationship?" Hermoine asked.

" Not, it will probably bring the closer together if

anything." Remus told her.

Mean while…

They had stepped out into the hallway and hugged each

other so tight. Their embrace lasted for a long

moment.

" James, what are we going to do? We have choices you

know?" She told him as they walked down the corridor,

they were headed for the lake. So much was going

through Lily's head; she had all this information and

was there really anything she could do about it. Yes

there were things she could do, but now? These events

weren't meant to happen for years. Was she just

supposed to wait for all this to happen?

James was doing a lot of thing as well. The time

capsule was never meant for this to happen. He was

relived to find out that he and Lily would lead a life

together but to find out that they would die before

they really even had a chance to live life, it killed

him. He would do anything to stop Lily from being

hurt.

His best friends, his brothers, they all ended up

alone, and him dead. Peter, how could peter do this to

them? He would do anything for us, James though.

"Lily, I don't want you to have dough's about us. I

want you to know, I'm in, I am all in. You and me.

Lets grow old together all in. What ever the future

may bring, I will always stand beside you." He smiled

at her, as tears swelled up in her eyes.

" Me too James, I'm all in too. Its just I could feel

it. His love for us, its so powerful. And the hurt,

all the hurt. What if we change nothing? He is here,

we should be with him. Its kinda weird."

" I know, its like you meet this kid who tells you

he's your son and he's from the future. I'm not too

sure about everything yet, but we should just ride

things for a while and when we become more trusting,

we should all talk." He yawned. " It's getting late,

you still wanna walk around the lake?" He wrapped his

hands around hers, so they wouldn't get cold.

" Just for a while, what are we going to do about

Peter? James? What are we going to tell him, what do

we say? What about Sirius or Remus? DO we say sorry

that we got murdered and you got blamed for it? Or how

about, Remus, we though you were a traitor, and now

you live a life of misery?" Tears began to pour out of

Lily's eyes. " And what if, what if now that we know

about Harry, and now that he's meet us he hates us?

What if he doesn't like us?" James pulled her into a

hug. Rubbing her back and comforting her.

" No lily, don't talk like that! Shhh its ok! I

wouldn't let anything happened to you, I would give up

my life so you could live. And Lily, listen up,

because I'm only going to say this once." He grinned

through his grief. " Any one of us, Remus, Sirius, and

me, we would die before anything were to happen to

each other, we protect the people we love when they

need it, I love you, and they love you. As for Peter,

we will talk to him, see what's going on. Maybe we can

help him before its too late."

"They hate us! James how can they not? We are the

reason that everyone suffers!"

" Yes, but we are also the reason they hundreds more

don't suffer. Lily I'm just as scared as you are right

now I just wanna wake up in my dorm and have this be a

bad dream." He was mad because now that he had Lily,

they loved each other, and they weren't meant to live?

It wasn't fair to him, but he new that there was

nothing he could do about any of it. " There is

nothing we can do about it, it's going to happen maybe

its not. We still have time. Lets not worry about it

now."

They had made it out of the castle and were at the

lake. It was a stary night.

" Lets just sit down." They sat down next to the

lake's edge. If someone were to look out a widow they

would see them and they would look like a giant figure

because they were so close and cuddled up.

" So we tell Peter the truth?"

"Yupp." James sighed. " It's Pete, I just, I though I

trusted him."

" I'm sorry, I know how much they all mean to you."

She laid her head on his shoulder, they stayed quite

for awhile. Each thinking about the night. Lily

thoughs began to loosen and she began to wonder about

other things.

" Is he really a werewolf?"

" Yes, and Peter, Sirius and I are all animagi." She

lifted her head up.

" Your what!" She demanded. He flinched, he new what

was coming.

" James! That is really serious! That's illegal!" She

looked really mad, but her eyes that were mad,

brighten, and she began to grin. " How did you do it?

How long ago!"

He was surprised. He was so in shock that she had to

push him over to get him to speak. " Your not mad?"

" Why would I be mad? That's amazing!"

" Ok, then to answer your questions, lots and lots of

studying, and Fifth year." In return he pushed her

over too. They began to roll around on the ground.

James picked her up in night and shining armor way and

carried her even closer toward the lake.

" James Potter! I swear! DON'T you through me in this

lake!"

" Awe but Lily, your hair always looks so cute when

it's all wet. And though you said way back in fifth

year, that you had a thing with the giant squid." He

joked. She was holding onto James's neck with all her

might.

" Ok Potter, if that's the way you want it…I will

never kiss you again!" He put her down and kissed her.

" That's what I though!"

He grinned, and picked her up and threw her into the

lake.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled when she reached the

surface. "You are a dead man!" But he didn't hear her

because he jumped in after he through her in. He

pulled at her feet from under the water. Under she

went.

When they reached the surface they were both smiling.

"What would I do with out you?" She asked and was

about to kiss him but heard a noise near the castle.

They got out of the water and Lily charmed their

clothes dry.

" We should get back to the dorm and see how things

are going, I hope that's not Flitch! We don't have our

badges to be out and it's well past curfew." She

whispered.

"Lily! How long have you known me?…Wait don't answer

that, you of all people should know not to worry about

getting in trouble around me."

" I would think they would worry more!"

" Wow, and I though you knew me…only if only Lily. You

only know of us by the times we have been caught. Rule

of three, multiply that times the amount of times we

have been caught, and you will have the real amount of

trouble we caused and not got caught."

"Ok how many times have you been caught?"

" Like I keep track, ask Sirius later, we better get

going." He gave her hand a squeeze and they walked

sneakily back up to the castle.

Thank EVER one for reviewing... i owe you more chapters...you guys are great!

and im in a "love" mood lately...considering i have a new Boyfriend! his name is stacy! hehehe i kno its a girls name but let me tell you he reminds me of sirius so0o much and is so0o concerned with my sister and her boyfriends relationship because my bf n hers are best friends...and he just acts like him too. he's soo cute!

Expect a chapter soon!


End file.
